Iridescent
by Universe 18
Summary: Lonely. That's all he was. Nothing more, really. Perhaps a freak. Sad. So very sad, A chance encounter, and one conversation can change that. All of that. He can finally have a friend. Finally, he will not be lonely. Characters Human. Perhaps Silvaze in the future.


Crowded streets, dark colours, umbrellas. The rain pours down in sheets, thunder shaking the world. It's one of the most unpleasant storm Station Square has seen, and it's not pretty.

But the white-haired teen walks down the street, the rain washing over him, knowing, despite the loneliness, life goes on.

Perhaps he thinks the rain will wash away the alienation, though it cannot.

Perhaps he just wants to be alone, think.

Perhaps... Perhaps he is just lonely. And to be lonely is a sad, and muddled life.

Walking clears his head, sort of. He can think.

He sighs, and shakes his hair out, water droplets flying everywhere. No one notices, they keep on with their busy lives. Busy, entertaining, and un-lonely lives.

The white-haired teen sighs to himself, perhaps it isn't right to say that everyone else is un-lonely. That it's just him. That he's special.

He then trips over his own feet and hits the concrete, hard. People walk around him.

He grumbles to himself, rubbing his chest under his soaked hoodie.

"You okay?" A girls voice asks.

The white-haired boy looks up, to see a girl kneeling beside him, trying to help him up. She has lavender hair, with dark purple tips, pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes are a beautiful amber. She actually looks concerned.

"Yeah..." The white-haired boy mutters, sort of amazed that someone cared.

She looks at him for a second, taking him in. His white hair, golden yellow eyes, pale skin, then helps him up.

"I'm Blaze." She says, holding out a hand, "It's a nickname. My real name is Brooklynne, but no one calls me that."

"Nice to meet you, Blaze. My name's Silver." The white-haired boy replies, shaking her hand. "It's a nickname, too. Real name's Blaine."

"Nice to meet you. Would you prefer Silver, or Blaine?"

"Silver is fine, thank you."

"Were you heading anywhere?" Blaze asks, actually sounding curious.

"Not really. Walking helps clear my head." Silver responds, honestly.

"I was going to Coffee Creations." She jerks her head towards the direction in which the coffee shop was located, "Would you like to come?"

"Really?" Silver asks, bewildered, "You're inviting a total stranger to have a coffee with you?"

"Why, yes. You intrigue me."

Silver blinks.

"Well, I guess I could come. It's not like I have anywhere to be."

Blaze smiles.

"C'mon. Let's go."

Honestly, Silver hadn't been in here since he was 10, before his mother died. Before he was thrown in with his drunken uncle. Before his life went to hell.

As soon as he entered, he wanted to cry. He remembered always getting a hot chocolate with whipped cream. They always put milk in it so it wouldn't burn him.

He remembered the awesome things they would do with the whipped cream. The staff was made of artists, who made beautiful things with the whipped cream, or the lattes. They made beautiful drawings on the cups.

He remembered he and his mother sitting by the window, even if it was raining, just talking. She'd never looked at the bad things about him; only the good.

"Shit.." Silver mutters, coming to a realization, "I don't have any money on me..."

"That's alright." Blaze responds, "I'll pay. Just keep it cheap, please."

Silver nods, and they order; Silver, a frozen coffee, the whipped cream made into a rabbit, Blaze a latte, a smiley face drawn into the foam.

They sit down and Siver feels extremely awkward. He'd never really _talked_ to someone for 7 years.

"So," Blaze says, "Tell me about yourself."

"You _really_ want the full story?"

"Yes."

Silver sighs.

"Fine. I grew up here, in this neighborhood. My... My mother and I used to come here a lot, when I was a kid."

"Why don't you still?"

"When I was 10, my mother was diagnosed with leukemia. She didn't notice at first, but... When she did, it was too late. I just remember sitting in that hospital room with her, so frail and dying... Holding her hand, telling her it'll be okay. She whispered one last thing to me, 'I love you.', and then she died..." Silver puts his face in his hands, "I don't know why I'm telling a complete stranger this... I suppose it's better than telling my uncle."

Blaze is silent. Then she puts a hand on his arm.

"Hey. I don't think telling you 'It's okay' is a very good idea. Because, even after so long, I don't think it's really ever okay, after loosing a parent like that. So, I'll this: It gets better."

"Then why hasn't it?" Silver asks quietly, "Why has my life been hell ever since she died? Why have I been thrown in with my drunk-ass uncle, who thinks he's some sort of god, who yells at me- and sometimes smacks me? Why have all my friends left me? Why is it like I have a flashing sign over my head that reads, 'Warning: Freak. Do not come near, talk to, or acknowledge existence!'?"

"People do that?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't they want to talk to the freaky kid who can do move shit without touching it?"

Blaze stares at him.

"See, now you think I'm a freak."

"No, no. I don't. What I'm thinking is I've found someone remotely like me."

"Excuse me?"

"You say you can move things with your mind, correct?" Silver nodded, "I just happen to be able to control fire with my mind."

"Really?"

"Mm hmm."

"Okay. Blaze, tell me about yourself."

"Alright. I was born in Empire City, but my parents quickly moved to Station Square, due to my father getting a job offer here. I grew up on the other side of town, but moved over here to go to Newbounds High for my Grade 12 year."

"You go to Newbounds?"

"Yep."

"Oh... I go to Greybrew."

"Oh! We're in different zones, then. But not _too_ far apart. Anyways, when I was 11 I got mad at someone, really mad. This dick was picking on my friend Marine, calling her crude names, and hitting her. I'm not really sure what happened, I just... I just got mad. The fire came through my hands and I smacked him, setting his hair and clothes on fire. It was not pretty. I somehow managed to put it out at will... I was called 'Freaky Fire Girl', from then on. I tried to not let them get to me... But they did. I never told my parents, no one. It really sucks... But at least I'm away from them now. That's the reason we moved. I told them, my parents. I'm doing my best to keep the fire contained. But I still have no friends. Marine moved back to Australia a couple years ago."

She studied Silver, as a construction worker would study blueprints.

"I find it so easy to open up to you. I never really have with anyone else. I suppose I just find it easier to talk to someone who doesn't think I'm a Freaky Fire Girl."

"You know, I've come to find a word to describe you, Blaze." Silver said.

"And what is that?"

" 'Iridescent'. Before you ask what it means, I'll tell you. It means, luminous colours that change from different angles. Why did I choose this word for you? Well, from the dickweed's point of view, you're a Freaky Fire Girl. Others would say you're just misunderstood. But, I see a luminous personality, that I really want to get to know better. Not in a sexual way. I just want to be your friend. Get to know you. You intrigue me."

Blaze smiled.

"Well, then I believe that you are iridescent, as well. I would love to be your friend, Silver. And I'd love to have you as mine."


End file.
